Merry Christmas
by lindsay77
Summary: Sam gives Jason just want he wanted for Christmas; time alone with her. WARNING: SMUT!


Here's a little smutty Christmas oneshot! I hope you all enjoy XOXO

* * *

Sam came down the stairs with the bags for the kids. Drew had called earlier and asked if he could have Scout and Danny for Christmas Eve because Oscar was getting out of the hospital today and he wanted to make it a special night for him. Sam had talked to Jason and they both thought it was a great idea with everything that Oscar had been through. It would be good for him to be surrounded by family. They would open presents with the kids when they picked them up tomorrow afternoon. It was actually perfect since Sam had been trying to plan something special for Jason and Christmas seemed like the right time. When Drew called and asked about the kids, Sam had taken it as a sign.

Sam got to the bottom of the stairs and heard the laughing from the couch. She smiled as she watched Jason bounce his niece on his knee and make her giggle. She wouldn't trade her baby girl for anything in the world. She was the most perfect thing in her life along with Danny. And the past few months watching Jason with her was amazing. She knew he loved her just as much and he loved Lila. And Scout absolutely adored her uncle Jason. She was the perfect combination of a mommy and daddy's girl but she lit up whenever she saw Jason. She knew she was loved very much by him and that she was safe in his arms.

"Mama!" Her baby girl squealed when she caught sight of Sam at the bottom of the stairs. It made her heart flip in her chest as it did every time she heard one of her children call her that.

Jason looked over his shoulder and was Sam standing there watching them and smiled at her. His heart beat a little faster at the sight of her. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She still had the same hold on him as she always had. No matter how their life would have turned out, if she had stayed married to his brother, there would never be another woman for him. He had tried to move on past her once after finding out about Jake and it had failed miserably and hurt many people in the process, namely Sam. His life did not work without her. His life made no sense without her. He loved Sam too much to stand in the way of what made her happy so when she chose to marry Drew, he backed off. It hurt more that any bullet he had ever taken but he did it. But it had all been worth it. Just as he had to learn the hard way with Elizabeth, Sam had to learn the same with Drew. Now things were getting back to the way they were supposed to be.

Jason watched Sam set the diaper bag down and walk over to the couch. She sat down next to them and reached out to tickle Scout under her chin, the little girl erupting in giggles. "Hi baby." Sam cooed. Jason would never tier of watching Sam with her children. From the day he asked her to lie and say he was Lila's father, it was all he ever wanted to see. Scout leaned over towards her mama and Sam drew her into her arms, cuddling her close.

"You're gonna miss them." Jason stated as her reached his arm across the back of the couch and curled it around her shoulders. Sam nodded as Scout laid her little head in the crook of her mom's neck and snuggled close "So much but I know the Oscar needs as much family around him as possible. I know that the treatments seem to be working but we don't know for sure what's going to happen. I'm not giving up hope for them but just in case, I was Drew and Oscar to have as many memories as they can." She said.

Jason pulled her in close and Sam laid her head on his shoulder "You really are the most amazing person I know. These 2 are the luckiest kids alive to have you as a mom." Jason praised her.

"I don't know about that but they are the greatest things to ever happen to me..."

"Hey... " Jason said. Sam lifted her head and looked up at him. "You are the best thing in these kids lives. You were willing to beg Franco of all people to save our son and you are sacrificing Christmas morning with them so their sick big brother can be with them. You're amazing." He lifted his hand and softly ran it over her hair.

Sam started into his eyes and felt her breath catch at the intense look in them. Jason had always had a way of making Sam feel like the only woman on the planet with just a look. She closed her eyes as his head lowered towards her and slightly lifted her chin waiting for his lips to touch hers. The knock on the door had them both sighing in frustration. Sam was glad she had this surprise planned. It seemed like the only way she was going to get to have some real alone time with him.

Jason pulled back and signed deeply "Why don't you answer that and I'll go and get Danny and his things?" He said as they both got up from the couch. Jason headed for the stairs as Sam and Scout went to answer the door. "Daddy!" Scout clapped as she was her dad on the other side.

"There's my baby girl." Drew smiled broadly reaching for her as Scout launched herself at her father. Sam smiled and he showered her with kisses that made her squeal. He settled her on his hip as Sam told him to come in. "They all set?" Drew asked as he stepped inside.

"Yep. I know that you have plenty of clothes for them at the mansion but I did pack their Christmas pjs and Danny of course has The Polar Express." She smiled. It was the bedtime story he liked to read on Christmas eve.

"Of course." Drew chuckled.

"I also packed Scout's dress for dinner tomorrow night. It's in the diaper bag. How is Oscar this morning? " Sam asked.

"Much better. I think he's so excited to be getting out of the hospital that nothing is gonna get him down." He said.

"I'm so glad. Especially since it's Christmas." She smiled.

"Thank you again. I know that you guys might have had something planned..." He started

"Hey, stop. I am beyond grateful that they are going to get to spend time with Oscar. Jake, Danny and Scout adore their big brother and I know that after spending so much time as a single child Oscar loved them just as much. Jake and Danny know that they will get to open the gifts Santa left for them here tomorrow night so this is pretty much the best Christmas ever to them." She assured him.

Before Drew could respond, Danny and Jason came down there stairs. "Uncle Drew!" Danny shouted and ran over to him. Drew chuckled and shifted Scout so he could hug his nephew. "Hey buddy. You got everything?"

"Yep. Mommy and daddy had me double check. "

"Annabelle's present?" Jason reminded him.

"Oops." He muttered.

Jason reminded him where it was and he dashed off to go get it.

"I need to talk to the two of you about something." Drew started. " I've decided that after the first of the year I am going to have the surgery to restore my memories."

Jason and Sam stood there shocked.

"Are you sure?" Jason was the first to ask.

Drew nodded "I want to do it while Scout is young enough that she wouldn't have to go through her father not remembering her. It's bad enough that Oscar will have to go through that but I know that he will remember the past year and that is what really matters. But I also don't want to keep having the threat of another person like Dawson. She may have backed off but anyone could easily try something similar." He said.

Sam walked over to him and laid a hand on his arm "You know you have my support. So if this is what you want then I'll do what ever you need me to do." Drew smiled down at her and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead "Thank you." He looked over at Jason and took a deep breath "I'm sorry. I know that I haven't been the easiest person to deal with and I have wrongly blamed you for a lot. You were just as much a victim in all this as I was and it took me a while to see that." Drew admitted.

Jason shook his head "I know what it's like to have your life messed with. You didn't do anything that I wouldn't have done in your position. But I'm glad that you have finally found some peace with all this."

Drew chuckled humorlessly and said "It just took my some getting sick to see it."

"Don't do that to yourself, man. It won't help. Trust me." Jason said.

Danny came running back into the living room and said "Got it."

"Alright. Say by to your mom and dad. We're gonna go pick up Jake then head to the hospital. Oscar should be discharged by the time we get there then we will head to grandma's." Drew said. Danny hugged him mom and dad goodbye and Sam have Scout a face full of kisses before they headed out.

Sam shut the door behind them and turned to Jason. "So, what was it again you said you wanted for Christmas?" She asked with a sly smile.

Jason chuckled as he walked closed to her "To spend time with you. No matter where we are or what we're doing." He said softly.

Sam took another step closer to him so that their bodies were touching " Well that's a really good thing. Since that's what I got you." She pushed away from him and took his hand "Come on. We have to go."

Jason stated at her in shock and asked "Go where?"

"First we need to stop by your place so you can pack a bag for the night then we need to get on the road. " she explained.

"Where...where are we going?"

She smiled brightly at him over her shoulder and said "It's a surprise."

* * *

After stopping by Jason's for him to pack an overnight bag they headed out. "You really aren't going to tell me where we're going?" He asked.

"Nope. " Sam said as she drove. Sitting in the passenger seat was never something Jason really did. He was used to driving everywhere. But Sam had wants to keep this as much as a surprise as she could. If she gave him the directions then he would automatically know where they were going. She even changed the normal route they used to take to get there. And it was also shorter by about 45 minutes. "I promise we will be there soon. At most another 20 minutes. It will be worth it, trust me." She smiled over at him.

Jason gave her a soft look and said "I honestly don't care where it is. As long as it's just the two of us, I'm happy." he reached over and grabbed her hand. Sam's smile widened and she said " Me too."

The rest of the ride was mostly silent as Sam navigated to their destination. She came up to the turn off and Jason stated to recognize their surroundings. He looked at her "Are we..?" She smiled happily at him and took the last turn leading to the back of their cabin "Surprise" she said. Jason smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. They got out as the car stopped and Jason looked at the small but perfect cabin he had built for their wedding night. "Carly had Milo come and put the groceries away yesterday so we wouldn't have to stop on the way up. But Scout and I came up last weekend while you had Danny to clean it up and take the sheets off everything. I have been trying to plan this for a while but things kept happening. But I was determined to make this work for Christmas no matter what." She turned to look at him.

Jason stood in awe of what she had done. He honesty had no clue. He had often thought of their wedding night spent here. It was one of the most vivid memories he had when he was able to think coherently in the last 5 years. He turned his head and saw her standing there looking slightly nervous. He walked over to her and slid his hand over her cheek and did something he had been wanting to do for weeks.

The first touch of his lips were soft against hers but they were sure. Sam sighed as the missed caress washed over her. Jason slanted his head and took the kids deeper, sliding his tongue across her bottom lip. Sam, without hesitation, opened her mouth and welcomed him in. Her arms wrapped around him when Jason pulled her closer. His hand at her cheek slide further and into the silky smooth strands of her hair. He had missed her so much. Jason could not think of anything else the entire time he was gone. And now he finally had her back in his arms.

Sam clenched her hands in the back of his leather jacket to keep herself upright. His kiss, his scent was making her dizzy. And the desire that was coursing through her wasn't helping any. She slowly pulled back from the kiss but stayed where she was in his arms having missed the feel of them around her. He stared down at her as Sam caught her breath "Thank you." He's said softly, touching forehead to hers. Sam smiled back at him and said " Helluva thank you. "

Jason chuckled and leaned back down to give her a quick hard kiss before saying "Lets get inside where it's warm."

They went to the car and got their bags before going inside. As they walked in Jason could see that is was the exact same. Well, with the exception of the few decorations that were up. It wasn't overdone. A few garlands around the fire place and wreath on the wall next to the bed. A few pinecones laid around the room. And in the corner, on top of a small table was a tree. A small tree. Sam stood back as he walked further into the room, happy just watching him. Jason didn't like celebrating holidays much, she knew that. But this being there first Christmas back together she had wanted to do something special.

Jason looked back at her after spotting the tree and Sam smiled, walked over to the wall and flipped on the light switch. The room came to life with the soft light of the Christmas tree. That was when Jason noticed the gifts surrounding the bottom of the table and smiled. "Wait," Sam said as she walked closer "There's more here then there was last weekend..."

"They're yours from me." Jason said "I had Carly and Sonny hold on to them so you wouldn't see them at my place by chance." He explained.

Sam smiled at him and looked back at the variety of boxes "Carly must have had Milo bring them up." He nodded I agreement. He then walked over to the fire place and went about make a fire as Sam took their over night bags to the bed and set them one top of the comforter. "After we get settled I want to take a walk and show you something." She told him.

Jason stood from the fire and walked over towards her "Ok. What did you have planned for dinner?" He asked.

"You" she emphasized "are making tortellini."

Jason laughed, feeling more at ease then he had in all the time he had been back "Ok."

"But I'll help." She went on.

"Umm..." He started, uneasy.

"I swear, I have gotten a lot better in the kitchen. And I will prove that later." She pointed her finger at him, seeing him trying not to laugh " As long as it doesn't involve bacon, chicken or toast... " he said, laughing as Sam picked up a small toss pillow from the bed and hit him in the arm with it making him laugh harder.

"Come on." She said grabbing his hand and heading for the front door "I think it might start showing again soon. We're not going far." She said as they walked out the door. They walked hand and hand down a small pathway in to the surrounding woods. "When Danny was about 4 I brought him up here for the first time. It was during the summer so it wasn't too cold for him. We took a walk and ended up at this open area and sat down to have a little picnic. I told him a lot about you that day. He was always asking about you ever since he could talk," Sam smiled up at him " but I wanted to wait until he could kind of understand more. That day I told him about how you built the cabin and why you built it. I told him how much you loved him and one day when he was older we would talk more about why you couldn't be with us." She said.

Jason listened to her speak silently, not wanting to miss a word. She came to a stop and he looked ahead of them to see a small open area in the form of a off center triangle. There was a huge tree that stood talk in the middle of it. Sam smiled and led him to the tree "Before we left that day, Danny asked if he could carve something in the tree," she said as they got closer to it. Jason hunched down towards the bottom of this tree to look at the markings left by his son.

JM

SM

DM

The carvings of the initials were surrounded by a heart. Sam leaned down on Jason's level and said "'Trees life for a very long time, mommy. So when daddy comes home we can show him how much we loved and missed him.'" Sam looked to Jason and smiled through the water flooding her eyes "I know that Carly likes to think she knows you better than anyone and sometimes that's true. But there is not one person on this planet that knows you better than your son. He knew you were out there somewhere and he knew you were going to come home to us."

Jason reached out and touched the bark. He closed his eyes and he fought to control his emotions. Jason had loved Michael from the moment he held him. In his heart Lila would always be his and he loved her just that way. And Jake was his first born son that he had always longed to have in his life. But his heart filled with love every time he thought of Danny so much it felt like it would bust. He looked at Danny and saw every dream he had ever had of being a father. Danny was the first thing he thought of every morning he wasn't with him. His son meant everything to him and it was the most amazing feeling to know Danny felt the same. So much so that he never gave up on him without even knowing him. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and looked over to the woman that held the other half of his heart "You truly did give me the greatest gift ever. Danny's love is the best thing in my life. And I wouldn't have that if it wasn't for you." He reached over and wiped the stray tear from her eye.

Sam leaned into his touch and said "Well, you did have a little something to do with it."

Jason leaned in and missed her with every fiber of love and gratitude he had in him. He knew that he would never be able to tell her enough how grateful he was for everything she had given him but he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life proving it.

* * *

They stayed by the tree for several more minutes talking before they decided to head back and start dinner. As they reached the cabin Sam suddenly stopped and asked "Did you hear that?" Jason stood stock still as he went on complete alert "What? "He asked.

"Something in the bushes over there." she pointed to the left of them.

"Stay here." He said as he walked slowly to the the noise Sam heard. He suddenly felt the ice hit the back of his neck followed by Sam's burst of laughter. He felt the ice melt and slide down the back of his neck and back sending a shiver through him "You are in so much trouble." He said as he turned around to face her.

"Ok, that wasn't suppose to hit your neck. It was a bad throw. " she said in her fit of giggles.

"Then why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Because it's still funny." She said.

"Yeah, big trouble." he reached down to ball up some snow. As he came back up, Sam hurled another one at him hitting him in the chest "Bring it on." She said before dodging that snow ball he threw her way. He ran towards her and try as she might to get away from her, Jason nabbed her around the waist and threw them to the fluffy snow beneath them. Jason made sure to not put all of his weight on her but as their laughter died, they both became aware at just how close they were.

He few snowflakes that fell around them went unnoticed at first, both of them too lost in the other to care. Jason pushed a few strands of hair off her face and ran his thumb across her silky smooth cheek. Sam closed her eyes at the contact and sighed. She felt his heat come closer as his lips made contact with her jawline, gliding up and down her skin. Sam drew in a breath at the sensual touch, feeling a shiver run through her.

Jason felt her body quake as he moved his lips down to her neck. He could feel the snow start to fall harder. He leaned away and stared down at her. Her eyes were closed and her breath was coming in soft pants. He smiled at the familiar sight under him. He leaned back down and touched his lips to hers "We should get inside before it comes down any harder." He whispered.

Sam opened her eyes and for the first time realized that it was snowing. And it was coming down fast. Jason got to his feet and reached down to help her up. He took her hand and hurried the rest of the way to the cabin. As soon as they got inside the snow on them started to melt from the heat of the cabin. Jason watched her as she took her coat off and looked over to him. Sam saw the intense look on his face. It sent a shiver through her that had nothing to do with the cold. She came closer and softly said "You should get out of that coat. I'll go get us a couple towels." She went to move past him to the bathroom but he reached out and wrapped his hand around her wrist, stopping her.

Sam looked up at him and her body went completely still. She watched as he turned them facing each other and pulled her close. His hands went to the scarf at her neck and slowly unwrapped the material from her. Sam drew in a rather breath when his hands ran up her arms. She could feel the burn his touch left as if she wasn't wearing anything. Her hands came up and rested on his chest, gripping the leather in her fists. She pushed the jacket off his shoulders and down his arm as Jason lowered his head and took her lips in a scorching kiss.

His hands went to her waist and pulled her in to him. Sam's arms went around his neck and held him to her just as tight. The kiss went deeper when she felt them move. Jason walked her backwards to the bed, stopping at the foot of it. He pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her, Sam saw the question in his eyes. She brought her hands up to either side of his face and smiled up at him softly, telling him everything he needed to hear when she said "I love you."

His lips came back to hers in a hard kiss. Sam moaned as her hands went to the bottom of his long sleeved shirt. They pulled back from the kiss so she could get it off before slamming their lips back to each other. Jason reached for the buttons on her shirt, rapidly undoing them and taking it off her shoulders. He tossed it to the floor before lifting her up in his arms and climbing onto the bed. He came over her but leveled most of his weight on his arms. Pulling back from the kiss he looked down to her. He ran one hand down her body. Her breast were fuller as her hips. After giving birth again her body had become more beautiful than he remembered. God, he missed her. He leaned down and rested his forehead to her chest and breathed her scent in.

Sam thread her fingers into his hair and held him close as her emotions welled. Her breath caught as she felt his lips run over the swell of her breasts. Her hands clenched harder in his hair as Jason traced his tongue along the seam of her lace bra and ran his hand up her back to the clasp. With one hand, he undid it and leaned away to watch as he took the sexy garment off her. Her chest now bare to his eyes, he stared at her. His hand trailer up to cup her firm breast and run his thumb across her hardened nipple. Sam moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. It felt so good having his hands on her again. No one had ever known her body the way Jason did. He always knew what she wanted and was perfectly in tune to her every need. She gasped when she felt his hot mouth surround the tip. She arched her into him, wanting closer.

Jason, needing to feel all of her, undid the button of her jeans and pulled the zipper down before sliding his hand down them. Sam's hips bucked when she felt his finger one her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves softly.

"Jason..." she moaned his name as her head fell back to the bed.

Jason slid a finger inside her and groaned at the tight wet feel of her. He pulled out before adding another finger and began circling her clit faster.

"Oh my God!" Sam cried out as his lips pulled harder at her nipple and his fingers moved the same. She wrapped a hand around his wrist down her pants to try and find some control over what he was doing to her, but it was no use. Her hips came off the bed when her orgasm hit. She screamed his name as her body shook violently against him.

Jason pulled back form her chest to stare at her as she continued to come. Her body fell back to the bed, spent and out of breath. He kissed her neck and slid his fingers from her, giving her clit one last soft rub before bringing his fingers to his lips. Sam opened her eyes in time to see Jason lick is fingers clean of her and watch the fire burn brighter in his eyes. He leaned back down at took her nipple in his mouth again before moving down her body. He kissed her still quivering tummy and continued downward.

Sam felt the tingling start again as his hand gripped her jeans and panties and pulled them down her legs. He made quick work of her boots before she lay completely naked before him. Jason placed kiss after kiss along her leg before he stopped at the apex of her thighs. Sam came up on her elbows and looked down at him between her legs. Never breaking eye contact, Jason settled between them and swiped his tongue slowly through the slick entrance before wrapping around her clit and sucking hard.

"Oh yesss!" Sam moaned as her head fell back. Her hips ground closer against his face before Jason clamped his hands on her waist, holding her to the bed. Her moans and gasps shot straight to his already iron hard cock, making him grow even harder. The sounds this woman was always his undoing. He loved knowing he could do anything to her and how vocal she was about loving it. His tongue swirled over her clit once more before thrusting inside of her creamy center. He watched as Sam brought her hands up and cupped her own breast, squeezing them and pinching the hard tips. He groaned against her pussy, vibrating against her.

"Oh God, yes! More!" she cried out. Jason did it again only this time he slid a finger inside her, giving her want she asked for. Sam started to roll and pinch her nipples in time with Jason's fingers. It felt so good. Too good. Sam knew she was seconds away from coming again when Jason grazed his teeth over the nub, softly nibbling it. That was it. She moaned long and loud as the current took her once more.

She flopped back to the bed as Jason came over her and placed kisses to her face. She moaned when she felt his hard cock against her. Despite coming hard twice, the feel of Jason against her shot a both of desire through her. She reached her hands between them and went to work on his jeans. "I need you." she said as she unfastened the button. Jason helped her get get his pants and shoes off before pushing her back to the bed. He laced their fingers together and gave her a kiss so sweet she wanted to cry.

He leaned up to stare down at her, lost in how beautiful she truly was. Sam gave him a small smile and Jason couldn't hold the words back "I love you."

Sam's breath caught as she saw the truth in his eyes and felt it in his touch. She would never in a million years get tired of Jason telling her he loved her. She would never get tired of him showing her her loved her. "I love you, too" she whispered.

Jason ducked back down and kissed her as he slowly slid inside her, reuniting them in every way. Sam gripped her hands around his and he stretched her full. Jason pulled out before slowing gliding back inside, taking more of her. She whimpered against his lips at the fullness she felt. Jason being inside her was the most amazing feeling, it always had been. He pulled out once more before pushing back inside with more force.

"Oh!" Sam cried out, breaking the kiss. Jason shoved his face into her neck as he felt her clamp down on his cock.

"Sam." he groaned at how amazing it felt. She did it again and whispered "Harder" into his ear. He unlaced their fingers and came up on his arms to look down at her. Her face was flush, her lips full from his kiss and her chest was rising and falling with her breath. He pulled out of her and slammed back in with such force he felt the bed move.

"Yes!" she cried out, feeling him hit just the right spot inside her. Jason found just the right pace to make her go crazy under him. He felt her nails dig into the skin at his back as he hooked his hand under her knee and pushed her leg out more so he went impossibly deeper. Her cries and whimpers fueling him on, he started to thrust faster. "Don't stop. Oh, God please don't stop." she panted as he felt her grow tighter around him. He wrapped her leg around his waist and lifted her other to do the same as he braced his weight on his elbows at her head "Look at me." he said in a gruff and sexy voice. Sam's eyes found his and grew wide when he stopped and ground against her clit. Her insides spasmed, letting Jason know she was close. He pulled from her heat and leaned down to kiss her before thrusting back into her hard, making her come again.

Sam tried to cry out but he took the kiss harder, groaning into it himself seconds before she felt his release inside her. They came together in a violent hard climax that left them both shaking. Sam's nails unhooked from his back and fell to the bed. She continued to come as Jason refused to stop his thrusting hips. He finally relented when he felt the last of his seed drain form him. He knew it would be like this. He had been way too long with out her. But the force of his orgasm still left him spent and breathless. Using the last bit of energy her had, he rolled over to his back and brought Sam in close to him.

Sam laid heavily one him, not even having the effort to open her eyes. She wasn't sure how long they stayed that way but when she felt Jason's lips on her temple and his hand on her hip, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was staring down at her with content eyes. His fingers trailed up and down her side and Sam closed her eyes for a moment to feel the moment. She opened them back up and slid her hand over his hard chest "I missed you. I have really missed you." she said and tears started to well in her eyes.

Jason knew she was talking about more that just the sex. They connection that they shard was stronger and deeper than any other they had with a previous partner. It went clear to their soul. Sam had been denying it for so long because of Drew but he knew she felt it. She always had. He leaned down and captured her lips in a long slow kiss. He pushed her back to the bed and came over her once more. They had almost 7 years to make up for. And they weren't wasting any more time.

* * *

Merry Christmas JaSam fans! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
